Blindside
by Amaurea2007
Summary: [complete]Just some Will and Elizabeth fluff. Based on roleplay, so they have a son, Luke. Both Luke and then Elizabeth get Will to play a game of tag in which he is blindfolded.


16 August 2004

Nicole "Amaurea" Hobday

PotC and its characters © Disney

Character Luke © my friend Paige

Based loosely on roleplay

**"Blindside"**

"Alright, little one. Time for bed." Luke groaned, his deep brown eyes filling with dismay and protest. Elizabeth scooped up the boy with a little laugh, kissing the top of his head.

From his seat on the couch, Will Turner smiled at his wife and son. Little Luke was recovering well from his illness, but Will could tell he missed Jack. It was for the best that they left the _Pearl_ for a while, however. A pirate's life is not safe for a three-year-old, as they confirmed when Luke took a bad fall over the rail of the ship. Will could scarcely recall a more frightening time in his life, and it was shortly after that that he and Elizabeth had decided to take a break from their life with Jack and go to Port Royal for some time. Luke had been sick for a while, but seemed to be almost completely back to normal. Now he had resorted to asking the same question every day: When could they see Uncle Jack again? The answer was always an unsure one, but Will and Elizabeth knew they would see the Captain again someday.

No matter how sick Luke got, though, he was always up and about, running around and getting into everything he could (and sometimes couldn't) get his hands on. The little Turner looked just like his father: loosely curled, chestnut brown hair and deep brown eyes to match. Now the boy scrambled out of his mother's arms and over to the steps of the house. Will and Elizabeth watched as Luke grabbed a long strip of black cloth and ran over to the couch. The three-year-old put his hands on Will's knees, pulling himself up into his father's lap and displaying the cloth.

"Father, play the game!" he begged. Will smiled and sighed. "_Please_?"

After exchanging glances with Elizabeth, Will gave in. "Alright. But then you must go to bed." He took the cloth from Luke.

The boy was ecstatic. With a cry of "Yay!" he hopped down from the couch and waited while Will tied the cloth over his eyes: a blindfold. Elizabeth leaned against the wall and watched, folding her arms as her husband began to count.

It was Luke's favorite game: a contest of blind hide-and-seek. Will counted loudly from one to ten, and the boy happily ran off to hide. "...eight...nine...ten! Here I come!" called Will. Elizabeth watched as her husband reached out a hand to feel for the wall. She figured she would aid him a bit and she took his hand in her own, leading him to the wall. Will smiled in thanks and he felt his way to the doorway. Luke was waiting in the next room, just around the side of the doorway.

Will paused when he reached it, feeling the expensive molding under his hand. Luke remained perfectly silent, a delighted grin upon his adorable face. Will could feel his son's eyes on him and he grinned before reaching out to grab the boy. Luke jumped away with a trill of laughter and scurried into the next room.

Elizabeth followed Will, but lagged behind a bit to give them room to play. Smiling all the way, she watched as Will blindly groped his way through the room. He walked into a coffee table, banging his shin loudly. He stifled a sharp cry of pain and Elizabeth laughed a little. Will reached down to feel the table and maneuvered around it. His brown eyes bound to the darkness of the blindfold, he reached out to feel the doorway into the dining room. Luke scrambled under the mahogany table, hiding amid the legs of the chairs. As his father entered the room, he put his hand to his mouth to repress the peals of laughter that threatened overcome him. He watched Will's feet move along the floor, and Will paused when he felt the table. The blacksmith stood perfectly still for a few moments, listening for any sound that might betray his son's whereabouts. Luke watched with bated breath, and Elizabeth leaned against the doorway with crossed arms and a smile.

Will then seemed to give up, and he pulled the blindfold down and looked under the table. With a knowing grin he reached under and pulled Luke out, wrapping his arms around the boy to retrain him. "Got you!" he cried with a laugh.

Luke laughed as well, squirming to get free. "No fair, you cheated!" he protested. "You cheated!" Will raised an eyebrow, his gentle brown eyes scanning his son.

"Cheated? _Cheated_, did I? I'll show you _cheated_," he said playfully. Will proceeded to tickle Luke's sides, and the boy laughed his wonderful, heartfelt laugh, struggling to get away. Elizabeth observed, amused. Once Will stopped tickling Luke she walked over to them.

"Alright. Time for bed," she said to Luke.

"Aww, alright..." said the boy with a sigh. But he was a polite, obedient child (even if he had some of his Uncle Jack's tendencies) and he stood up with Will, heading back out to the stairs. His parents trailed him up the flight of marble steps to his room, where Elizabeth tucked him in and gave him a kiss goodnight. Will ruffled the boy's hair before kissing him as well.

"Goodnight!" called Luke as they exited.

"Goodnight," they both replied. Will went into the hall and watched as Elizabeth closed the door. He untied the blindfold from around his neck and sat back. Elizabeth smiled at him, walking behind the chair and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She rested her chin on Will's shoulder and he turned to kiss her cheek. After a quiet moment, Elizabeth reached down to take the blindfold. Will's eyes followed the movement of her hands, curious.

"Play the game with me," she said softly. Will leaned his head back and groaned, rolling it back and forth with his eyes closed. Elizabeth laughed. "_Pleaaaaase_?"

"Not you too..."  
"Please?" she begged. Will sighed. How could he say no?

"Alright." Elizabeth smiled happily and after kissing his cheek she gently drew the blindfold across his eyes once more. He sat patiently as she worked to tie it, and she was careful not to accidentally pull on his hair.

When she was finished she rested her hands on her shoulders and spoke softly in his ear. "Count to ten." As she stood and quietly walked down the hall Will grinned and began to count out loud.

"One...two...three..."

Elizabeth stood quietly by a doorway to a guest room, watching him. His voice drifted to her from the plush, decorative chair. It had taken Will a while to get used to living in this house, which Governor Swann had provided for them. It was a terribly drastic change from life on the _Pearl_ or at the blacksmith shop. Will was used to very humble living arrangements, unlike Elizabeth. Sometimes she could tell that Will was still not entirely comfortable with their surroundings but he never said a word of complaint.

Now she listened and watched as he counted, and when he reached ten he stood up and put his hand to the wall. He grinned in anticipation of the game, as did Elizabeth. He walked towards her, feeling his way down the hall. He bumped into a small table, nearly knocking over a vase, but his other and reached out to steady it just in time. Elizabeth giggled into the palm of her hand. Will moved on again, carefully. He was only a few paces away from her when his hand hit a picture frame. It swayed on its hook slightly but stayed in place. The blacksmith kept moving and he reached out. He almost had her but she laughed and rushed into the guest room. Will stumbled, his move to catch her a failure. Elizabeth moved past a table and Will followed as best he could. But he was not familiar with this room, and Elizabeth knew it. He ended up walking into the table, Elizabeth watching from the other side. Will laughed a little to himself, listening closely for where Elizabeth might be.

"Where are you?" he asked, but he knew she wouldn't tell him.

She did say, "You'll have to find me." Will knew then that he was quite close to her, but as he moved his way around the table she laughed and ran to the other side of the room. With some difficulty Will made his way there as well, muscles tensed with the prospect of running into more furniture.

Again, he nearly caught her but all he got was a delighted, playful laugh and empty air. He laughed as well, allowing her to make him the brunt end of this little game and enjoying it. This cat-and-mouse bravado, his love dancing just out of his reach. As he chased her blindly through various rooms and hallways, they and Will continued to walk into furniture. It was a hunt. Will was sure he would have a few bruises by the end of this if he didn't already, but that was alright. The sound of Elizabeth's laughter kept Will smiling even when he was bashing his knee or hip into table corners or his shoulders into doorways.

Will chased Elizabeth down the hall and followed the sound of her footfalls through a doorway. He paused. This was their room, he knew. He took a step forward, reaching out to grope at the air. Elizabeth stood just inches from him, remaining perfectly quiet. Will paused, feeling her nearby. A grin spread across his face and he turned to grab her. But once more she laughed and ran away. He had missed again.

Luke had led Will on some interesting games before. He was small, so he could fit in places Will would not even think to look in. This game with Elizabeth was a bit easier as he always knew where she was by her laughter and the sound of her scurrying just out of reach. But at the same time it was a bit challenging because unlike Luke, Elizabeth would not hide under tables and such. She would lead him on to where she was and then pull away at the last minute, sometimes remaining quite close to him so that they were always in motion.

Will wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead as he continued his hunt. Elizabeth was leaning against one of the four posts of their bed. Will reached out and missed again as she moved to the side and past him. He stumbled at the bedside, turning around and making his way towards their door again. Elizabeth stood quietly as he searched. Yet when his hand reached the wall he knew she wasn't there and he turned around again, listening in vain. He reached straight out with one hand, lowering the other to feel for furniture. He slowly stepped forward, noticing the quiet. Then he halted as he felt his fingers brush skin.

Elizabeth had stopped, allowing him to catch her. Will's fingers were resting lightly on her shoulder, along her collarbone. For a second they both stood silently, Elizabeth looking into his blindfolded face. Will moved his right hand along her shoulder, his fingers lightly trailing up along the curve of her neck to her jaw. Elizabeth stood quietly, smiling as Will moved his hand. His hands never lost their rough quality-the product of years of blacksmith work and life on the sea. Yet despite that roughness and strength they were always gentle and when needed. Will's fingers fluttered along her jaw line and brushed lightly over her lips. Elizabeth closed her eyes for a moment and then reached out to touch his cheek. Then Will slowly leaned in and kissed her softly, and she took his head in her hands. He pulled her closer, doing the same with his right hand as he trailed his left to her back. Will always loved that: how her head and neck could fit perfectly into his hand when he kissed her.

It was strange kissing her and holding her without being able to _see_ her, even when he opened his eyes. But he didn't need sight, he had her memorized. Every curve, every color tone of her skin, the light brown shades of her eyes. The curve of her slender neck to her shoulders, the gentle waves of her chestnut hair, and her full lips.

He felt her fingers move to trace the outlines of his face-a feather's touch-as they slowly broke apart. Elizabeth watched him, lacing her fingers through his hair until they reached the knot of the blindfold. Slowly and carefully, she untied it and removed it. In doing so she gave Will back his vision, and he opened his eyes to meet hers. The room had no candles lit within it but it was not terribly dark, as the moon was bright outside.

Will held Elizabeth's gaze as he gently reached up to pull out the clip that was holding her hair up. It fell down in a shower of rich brown, some of it falling over her face. Will gently brushed back a few strands from her eyes. Pulling him to her, Elizabeth brought him into another kiss. Will returned it and they eased their way to the bedside. Elizabeth's hands, which had been stroking his face, now ran down to his chest. As they kissed her fingers moved to slowly undo the buttons of his shirt. In response, he slid his hands to her shoulders and removed her robe, leaving her in her simple nightgown. Elizabeth paused to rid herself of the sleeves and then continued her work on the buttons. Will's heart fluttered, and he could feel it beating against his ribcage. When she had finished, Elizabeth broke away from their kiss to take off his shirt, discarding it to the floor as he had done with her robe.

Even in the dim lighting, the tanned hue of his skin was apparent. Spending so much time out at sea had earned him a fairly nice bit of color, especially since before their adventure with Barbossa he had spent most of his time indoors at the blacksmith shop. Elizabeth slowly ran her hands down his chest and he watched her for a moment before leaning his forehead against hers.

"Elizabeth," he said softly, but she brought a finger to his lips to silence him, lifting her gaze to meet his eyes. She smiled and then felt his lips brush hers once more. Will slowly leaned her down to lay on their bed, and Elizabeth held him closely. She gently ran her fingers through his soft hair, which was (as usual) loosely tied back with a tattered cloth. Will trailed down to kiss her neck, and Elizabeth closed her eyes. She ran her hand along his shoulders and back, feeling the strong muscles below his skin.

Nothing mattered. It was just them, just this. With Will kissing her neck and shoulders slowly and sweetly and the feeling of his strong form wrapped in her arms, Elizabeth felt safe and secure like she never had before. In her life of fancy dinners and dresses and parties and high social class it was this poor blacksmith, this son of a pirate who held her heart and always had. She had seen that mysterious, lone little boy become a strong man of integrity, just as Will had known her as a child and seen her flourish into an absolute vision of a woman with all the spirit one could ask for. Now wrapped in her arms with one hand on her side and the other lacing his fingers with hers, Will buried his face into the curve of her neck and shoulder and her soft hair. He took in her sweet scent with a deep, full breath. He slowly let it go, and Elizabeth felt his hot breath on her neck. She gave a small laugh and a smile.

"My pirate," she said sweetly. An amused grin crept across Will's face at her nickname for him. He lifted his head and his eyes met hers. They held one another's gaze for a while. Then Elizabeth brought her hand to the back of his head and he lowered it to kiss her again. It was a slow, sweet kiss. Will's thoughts trailed back to when they had first kissed after Jack Sparrow's departure. He thought he could never have been happier, finally having the woman he loved in his arms, but he had been proven wrong at the birth of his son a few years later. Will and Elizabeth loved the boy with all their hearts and souls, but he was quite a handful, and it was rare that they had moments like this and they relished in it.

Will's hand was moving to the lace of Elizabeth's gown when their kiss was interrupted by a knock at their door. They paused and Will gave a soft groan, resting his head on Elizabeth's chest in a defeated way. She laughed softly, smoothing back his hair a few times like a pet. But Will sighed and after kissing her one more time he stood up and went to open the door. Little Luke was standing there with his favorite blanket in hand. His large brown eyes were filled with distress.

"Luke, what's wrong?" asked Will, kneeling down to meet his son's meager height.

The boy shifted. "I had a bad dream..." he said in a quiet voice, his eyes falling to the floor. "Can I stay with you and mother?" Elizabeth watched from the bed, leaning up in concern.

Will smiled. "Of course you can," he said, and he gently picked Luke up and carried him (blanket in all) to their bed. The boy clung to his father's bare shoulders, resting his head against Will as he was carried. Elizabeth shifted to lie on her side as her son and husband laid down to her right, Luke nestled in between them.

"What was your dream about, sweetie?" asked Elizabeth as she brushed back Luke's hair from his face.

"About Uncle Jack," replied Luke, his voice still shy and troubled. Will lay propped up on his elbow with his head in his hand. He listened quietly as his wife and son talked.

"About Uncle Jack? That _is_ a scary dream," he joked. Elizabeth smiled but gave him a look.

"Uncle Jack's ship went down and he was trapped..." continued the child.

"Oh," said Elizabeth sympathetically. She kissed his brow. "I'm sure your Uncle Jack is just fine."

Will nodded. "Yes," he agreed. "Don't you worry about Jack. He can get out of anything." Luke nodded as well, and he seemed to be a bit more at ease. He yawned and snuggled up in-between his parents, holding his blanket close. Will and Elizabeth's eyes met, silently acknowledging their lost possibility. But they smiled and as Luke began to give in to sleep, gave one another a goodnight kiss. Then Will wrapped his arm around his family, and the three of them drifted off to sleep.


End file.
